El mayor de los puzzles
by Tsubaxa
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería sin un día, al despertar, el mayor de los misterios se te presenta sin que nadie te lo haya planteado? ¿Cómo resolver un misterio cuando éste está... en ti mismo? Clive intentará resolverlo, ¿podrá conseguirlo? *Spoilers hasta el 3º juego*


Antes de nada, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia! Espero que alguno pueda disfrutarla, y, por supuesto, ayudar a mejorarla si así lo desea. Mientras pasa el tiempo hasta que Clive, uno de mis personajes favoritos de todos los videojuegos que he jugado, vuelva a aparecer en algún juego posterior de la saga del Profesor Layton, y mientras alimento mis ganas viendo las películas o jugando el cuarto juego, he decidido, que si Clive no aparece por ahora, yo me encargaré de darle vida mientras tanto, aunque sea con alguna historia ligera y divertida, intentando mantenerlo vivo de la mejor manera posible y cuidando de mantener la clase de persona que es (a pesar de la situación en la que lo voy a meter). Espero conseguir mis propios requisitos y que esta historia pueda llegar muy lejos. ¡Un saludo!

* * *

><p>Té con canela. No tardé más de un segundo en reconocer ese olor. Una sensación tan agradable como tan nostálgica. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude disfrutarlo. Dejé que mis sentidos se complacieran unos instantes más antes de proseguir con mis pensamientos, algo me decía que se me estaba escapando una pieza clave, fuera de lugar, y que cuando descubriera qué era, no me iba a gustar.<p>

Abrí los ojos cuando por fin me vi preparado para afrontar el misterio. Sería lo único interesante que hacer durante todo el día, no me precipitaría en resolverlo. Al fin y al cabo, en prisión no había mucho con lo que poder mantener la mente en activo.

En cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron, supe que el resolver lo que estaba sucediendo, fuera lo que fuera, no me iba a resultar tan sencillo como había supuesto. Lo único que en ese momento pude adivinar, de forma certera, es que aquello no era mi celda, y, que probablemente, el edificio que a su peculiar modo me había acogido durante ese larguísimo y tedioso tiempo, se encontraba lejos de la agradable habitación que hoy me había recibido.

Antes de levantarme, inspeccioné con la mirada cualquier detalle que me ayudara a saber dónde o por qué me encontraba allí. No parecía haber ninguna trampa oculta, pero debía ser cauteloso, si había alguna, debía estar perfectamente preparada. Quien hubiera conseguido cambiar de tal modo mi cuerpo entre una estancia y otra debía ser un verdadero genio.

Un nombre cruzó mi mente: Hershel Layton.

Desde luego, la decoración y colocación de los muebles bien podrían ser obra suya, exceptuando un par de detalles que indicaban que la mano femenina había pasado por aquí. No era muy difícil distinguir en el profesor el gusto por los objetos de índole clásico, su admiración por el mundo en el que los anticuarios se mueven y, por supuesto, su pasión hacia la lectura. No muy lejos de mi cama, había un estante, repleta de libros (hasta por lugares poco comunes incluso tratándose de una estantería) y pergaminos colocados de forma descuidada en los pocos huecos que se habían dejado. Diplomas colocados por las paredes, cuyas letras no podía distinguir correctamente debido a la poca potencia de luz que las cortinas permitían que se filtrase a través de la ventana, y un bonito armario que probablemente ya era viejo incluso cuando mi culto amigo tenía mi edad. Y, en contraste con todo aquello, un cuidado y reluciente tocador reinaba en el centro del habitáculo, con todos los complementos necesarios para que las mujeres pudieran permanecer ahí delante, dejando que los minutos se conviertan en horas. Junto a mi lecho, un bonito jarrón con flores reposaba en una pequeña mesita. Quien había realizado el arreglo debía ser un buen conocedor en floricultura, su exquisito gusto era evidente.

Cuando todavía estaba decidiendo si sería seguro levantarse, una conversación al otro lado de la puerta me disipó las dudas. Al menos con respecto a la trampa. Hershel y su aprendiz, por el que yo me había hecho pasar de manera tan convincente, estaban tratando de resolver un puzzle que parecía que el diario planteaba aquella mañana. En el tiempo en el que me levanté y llegué a la salida de la habitación para abrir la puerta, ya lo habían resuelto.

¿Había arriesgado el Profesor toda su carrera y su impecable registro de vida delictiva para sacarme, sólo él sabría de qué ingeniosa manera, de mi celda? ¿Había decidido perdonar mi estúpido error cometido en nombre de mis inmaduros sentimientos?

Giré el pomo, intentando comprender lo más rápido posible todo lo que aún no entendía, para poder demostrar ante quien se encontraba al otro lado mi mejoría en la capacidad de deductiva y de reflexión. Debía saber cómo había conseguido sacarme sin yo ser consciente en los próximos segundos.

-¡Profesor!- saludé cuando pude verlo al fin. Alargaría la conversación el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta poder sorprenderlo.

Fue por mi poca atención a lo que tenía delante de mí por lo que me costó percibir un nuevo detalle extraño más. Mi voz no era la conveniente.

Carraspeé intentando aclarar mi garganta y hablé una vez más, esperando que aquella primera palabra no hubiera sido bien escuchada por mis receptores.

-Buenos días- proseguí, sin conseguir ni la más mínima mejora en recuperar mi voz en lugar de emitir ese agudo e infantil sonido.

Algo verdaderamente extraño estaba sucediendo. Mi cabeza no daba para más, así que no conseguía reconocer qué más estaba fallando además de mi voz, pero algo aún más inusual, si era posible, estaba sucediendo.

-Buenos días, Flora- respondió Hershel Layton, mirándome con una amable y tranquila sonrisa- Has llegado justo a tiempo para el desayuno- explicó mientras me indicaba con su mano libre la tetera que se encontraba encima de la mesa- aunque no es propio de una dama salir de su dormitorio con el camisón todavía puesto, deberías ir a cambiarte antes.


End file.
